Brotherly Love
by FullMetal Elric
Summary: Vegeta has a little brother, him, the brother and Raditz try to get away from Frieza. Not working too well... Vegeta's little can't help getting the older Sayians in trouble Review if you want to it'd be nice though. I tried to make this as funny as I cou
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the characters. But I do own my characters.  
  
Raditz, Vegeta and his younger brother Chibi Vegeta (A/N: his full name Vegeta-chan. Vegeta's full name is Vegeta-san. Big difference, ain't it?) were exploring Planet Destian, trying to avoid Frieza at all costs. This planet seemed to have civilization at all. It seemed to be deserted. No intelligent being lived there. Or at least it seemed that way.  
  
"So little brother, why do you think father recommended this planet?" Vegeta turned to Chibi, who looked clueless.  
  
"I. well . I think that maybe it's just out of Frieza's way. I don't know." Chibi shrugged.  
  
"I think there's more to it than that." Raditz replied.  
  
"Shut up, Raditz!!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"Temper, temper." Raditz said.  
  
" Leaved 'im alone Raditz." Vegeta answered.  
  
Raditz quickly shut his mouth and they continued their journey across the planets plains.  
  
"I'm hungry and a little tired." Vegeta complained after a few hours.  
  
"Me too." Raditz said.  
  
"That's no news. You're always hungry. Anytime somebody brings it up, you're hungry." Vegeta teased.  
  
"Whatever you say." Raditz answered, ignoring Vegeta's mocking.  
  
"No, but really I am hungry." Vegeta repeated.  
  
"Then we'll sit down and take a rest!" Chibi yelled. (A/N: You can tell he has a short temper. Just like his dear old brother.)  
  
"How's rest gonna solve our hunger problem?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Then we'll get something to eat!!" Chibe yelled again.  
  
"You're smart!" Vegeta yelled back.  
  
"Shut up!!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"You-u!" Vegeta yelled back again.  
  
Chibi Vegeta maddened and ran up to his brother and pushed him.  
  
"You brat!!" Vegeta yelled as he pushed Chibi back. After the push Chibi fell backwards on his butt.  
  
"I hate you!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"I hate you right back!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"What about the food?" Raditz interrupted after looking at the two brothers in confusion.  
  
"Shut up!" both of the brothers yelled back.  
  
"Can't you see we're in the middle of something?!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"That's all you can think about, food!" Vegeta yelled as well.  
  
"But I thought you guys were hungry too." Raditz answered.  
  
"Well he does have a point." Vegeta said turning to his little brother.  
  
"I guess you're right." Chibi replied.  
  
"So what do you say we get some?" Vegeta asked smiling.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Chibi smiled back.  
  
They started walking again, Chibi Vegeta and Vegeta walking by each others side.  
  
"You guys are strange." Raditz remarked.  
  
"Say what?" Chibi snapped.  
  
"I don't mean anything bad; it's just that you guys fight and then you make up in like two seconds and look like best friends." Raditz defended himself ready to take a fighting stance if necessary.  
  
"Don't get us started, Raditz!" Vegeta warned.  
  
"What?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Just stop it." Vegeta answered turning on his blue scouter. "Well, it looks like there's a well camouflaged place we could rest at. No one lives there." he said pointing at the mountains in front of them.  
  
Vegeta took to the sky and was about to fly off, when he noticed that no one followed him.  
  
"Well, what are you waiting for!?" he yelled at his younger brother and friend. Raditz and Chibi flew up. The three Saiyans were about to head to shelter, when all three scouters came active.  
  
"Please, tell me it isn't." Raditz plead.  
  
"I think I'll die if it is." Chibi answered, recalling the horrible memories of what he and his brother went through. Not to mention Raditz.  
  
"Let's check this out to be sure." Vegeta said before they turned around to notice a disc-like ship coming their way.  
  
"Let's get out of here!!" Raditz screamed, and they all flew to shelter.  
  
Within two minutes they covered the distance of thirty miles. As they landed, they looked at the abandoned temple.  
  
"So is this it?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Yeah, it is." Vegeta answered.  
  
"What's that weird glow inside?" Chibi asked, pearing into one of the shuddered windows.  
  
"Huh?" Vegeta said as he ran to his little brothers side. "Hey, you're right! Let's go check it out." Then the two brothers left the window and walked through the gates, closely followed by the equally curious Raditz.  
  
"This looks like some sort of a temple." Chibi said.  
  
"Yeah, considering all the funky writing on the walls." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well, at least we have a few more hours to explore." Raditz remarked.  
  
"Look down there!" Chibi yelled and pointed down the stairs.  
  
"That's where that glows coming from!" Vegeta answered. "Come on!" he yelled and ran down the worn out steps.  
  
"Brother! Wait up!" Chibi yelled and took off after him, with Raditz close behind.  
  
At the basement of the temple there were nine small, ancient cases with nine stones. They were all lined up on a large stone table.  
  
"Wow, cool." Chibi said.  
  
Vegeta came up to the black stone that glowed purple-blue color and took it. It started glowing brighter in his hand and then the light fainted completely.  
  
"Well, I think I'm going to keep this." Vegeta smirked and put the black chain over his head.  
  
"I want one too!" Raditz said and tried to grab the pale white one. As soon as his hand touched the stone, he went flying back at Chibi Vegeta, crushing him.  
  
"Raditz, I hate you!" Chibi muffled.  
  
"It's not like I tried. That thing zapped me!" Raditz answered.  
  
"Would you get off me already?!" Chibi yelled. Raditz got up with a frown. Chibi got up and looked at the stones. Then he noticed the majestic stone and went to grab it. But as soon as he touched it a huge lighting bolt came from the ceiling and shocked Chibit right through the head.  
  
"AAAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!" Chibi screamed.  
  
"Oooooh, oww!" both saiayns looked in sympathy.  
  
As the dust cleared, Vegeta and Raditz noticed that Chibi's hair was more spiked up than ever, and there was electricity still going through his body.  
  
"I. will . never. do. that. again." he promised, rapidly jerking.  
  
"Hey, you okay, little brother?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"I. think. so." Chibi answered, still jerking. Then he noticed the pale white stone that zapped Raditz. He came up to it and grabbed it. It glowed brightly in his hand and then fainted.  
  
"Well,. looks. like. I'm. keeping. this. one!" Chibi said, putting the chain over his head.  
  
"But that's the one that zapped me!" Raditz yelled.  
  
"Well,. I. guess. it. didn't. zap. me." Chibi answered.  
  
"Whatever, I'm gonna try the silver one." Raditz said and grabbed it. As the two stones his friends had, it glowed brightly in his hand, then fainted.  
  
B O O M!!!  
  
"What. was . that?" Chibi asked, still jerking.  
  
"Please don't tell me it's what I think it is." Raditz began.  
  
"We have to get out of here right now!!" Vegeta yelled and he and Raditz began running.  
  
"Wait. for. me.!" Chibi yelled as he began running slowly. Vegeta ran back, grabbed his little brother and ran after Raditz. As they almost made it to the entrance of the temple, they saw.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!"  
  
Raditz and Vegeta yelled in union.  
  
The Ginyu Force was there.  
  
"I've. never. seen. those. people." Chibi said.  
  
"Who says they're people?" Raditz muttered.  
  
"It's okay, little brother. You're just in an evil dream and those are corrupt fairies." Vegeta reassured his terrified brother.  
  
"What'd ya call us!?" Jeice yelled.  
  
"What does it sound like?" Raditz yelled back. Within a moment an argument started between the Ginyu Force and the young saiyan.  
  
"Ah, good this is our chance." Vegeta said and still holding his brother, he moved away slowly to the side, trying hard not to be noticed. He placed Chibi by a tall tree's trunk, which was about a hundred feet away from the others. Then he looked back. The Ginyu Force and Raditz were still arguing.  
  
"Okay, Chibi, start climbing." Vegeta said.  
  
"Okay." Chibi answered and started moving up the tree trunk, ever so slowly.  
  
"Hey, there they are!!" Jeice yelled and pointed at the tree, that Chibi was climbing.  
  
"Oh, crap, so much for the cover." Raditz said and started running with Burter on his tail (A/N: Literally.)  
  
"Come on, Chibi! Can't you move any faster!?" Vegeta yelled, as he looked at Recoome coming at them with Captain Ginyu and the rest of them following close behind.  
  
"I. would. if. I. hadn't. been. hit. by. that. bolt." Chibi answered.  
  
"Just get up there!" Vegeta yelled and hit Chibi upwards. After the hit Chibi shot through the branches and grabbed one of the highest ones, hanging on for his life. Vegeta, knowing that his brother was safe, turned around to see Recoome coming at him.  
  
"Shoot! Now I have to save my own butt!" he yelled. As Recoome was about to hit Vegeta, the Saiyan moved out of the way in the nick of time and started running for his life, while Recoome ended up hitting the tree full force, causing it to shake very violently.  
  
"Aaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaah! Aaaaaaaaaaah!" Chibi screamed trying to stay up.  
  
"So that's where the little runt went." Captain Ginyu said as he saw Chibi swing back and forth, hanging on for his dear life.  
  
"I have to get out of here!!" Chibi heard his brother yell as Recoome recovered and charged again.  
  
Vegeta was running up the hill, with Recoome close behind. Recoome seemed to fall behind, when Vegeta unwillingly tripped over a rock and started rolling backwards, hitting Recoome and tripping him. Unfortunately, Raditz ran the same way as Vegeta and was hit by the Prince, who was still rolling. Raditz flew back and hit Burter, who grabbed him by the tail. Vegeta finally stopped rolling a few feet away from the foot of the hill, but he was too dizzy to start running again. Recoome ran down the hill and immediately grabbed Vegeta by the tail and started dragging him back to where Captain Ginyu was, as Burter dragged Raditz. Vegeta looked up to see Chibi still hanging in the branches.  
  
"Well, at least I know that he's safe. For now anyway." Vegeta said.  
  
Chibi was in the tree's branches, hanging for his life, watching Captain Ginyu approach.  
  
"Noo! Go back! Stay away from the tree trunk!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"Get down here you little brat!" Captain Ginyu yelled.  
  
"Neve-er!!" Chibi yelled back. Captain Ginyu was about to cut down the tree, when Chibi yelled again.  
  
"You wouldn't!!" Chibi stared down in terror.  
  
"Nah! Nah! Nah!" Jeice laughed.  
  
"Shut up, Orange Face!!" Chibi yelled back.  
  
"You should come down here on your own. Look at what happened to your brother and friend." Captain Ginyu said pointing at Vegeta and Raditz, who were being drug by their tails.  
  
"No! Brother! Raditz!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"Come down here willingly and they won't be dragged as they are now." Captain Ginyu proposed.  
  
"Nooo!" Chibi yelled back.  
  
"Too bad for you, your brother and friend." Captain Ginyu shrugged.  
  
"We'll get out of this one." Chibi answered. "Or at least I think so." he added taking another look at Vegeta and Raditz.  
  
"Ha ha ha ha!" Captain Ginyu laughed.  
  
Before Chibi knew, the tree was falling.  
  
"Oh, no." he said. "This is gonna hurt." As the tree fell, the young Saiyan fell out of the branches and rolled on the ground. After a few minutes of rolling, he finally stopped.  
  
"Make the world stop spinning." Chibi said, looking as if he was staring into empty space. Then he felt someone grabbing him.  
  
"Let's take you three back to Frieza." Captain Ginyu said talking to Chibi whom he held under his arm.  
  
"Let go of me, stinky!! Take a shower!! You're crushing me!" Chibi yelled as he began squirming around. Seeing there was no way out, Chibi knew he had no choice but to.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHHH!!!!!" Captain Ginyu screamed in pain. The two older Saiyans watched as the younger one bared his teeth deep in the flesh of Captain Ginyu's wrist. Captain Ginyu dropped Chibi and began waving his wrist around trying to ease the pain. Chibi tried to run away while he was spitting, when a furious Captain Ginyu grabbed him by the scuff of his neck.  
  
"My mouth burns!" Chibi muffled with his tongue stuck out.  
  
"You're going to pay dearly for that!!" Captain Ginyu yelled.  
  
"Captain, he's making you loose your style! Don't let him do it, mate!" Jeice yelled.  
  
"What style?" Raditz asked.  
  
"They don't have any, the poor fairies." Vegeta replied. For that comment Recoome angrily stomped on Vegeta's back. Vegeta tried hard not to yell.  
  
"If only everybody on this team didn't weigh so much." he growled.  
  
"Brother! You told me that this was an evil dream! Then how come the corrupt fairy's holding me by the scuff of my neck?" Chibi asked.  
  
"Good question, Chibi." Vegeta answered. "That's probably because it's not a dream."  
  
"Then you lied to me?!" Chibi asked.  
  
"What do you think, I'm perfect?" Vegeta asked back.  
  
"So finally the great Saiyan Prince admits that he's not perfect." Burter sneered.  
  
"Which Saiyan Prince are you talking about?" Raditz asked.  
  
"The older one!" Burter yelled back.  
  
"I never said I was perfect." Vegeta answered.  
  
Getting bored because of the conversation between his brother, Raditz and Burter, to whom it seemed senseless, Chibi decided to look what was behind him. To him it sounded, that whatever it was, it had a hard time walking.  
  
"Oh, great! There's a four-eyed, poop-green coward behind me!" Chibi yelled as he turned back around.  
  
"Stop mocking my squad!!" Captain Ginyu yelled back.  
  
At that, all three Saiyans smirked evilly. Then Chibi pretended to be pointing a gun at his forehead and gave a thumb up.  
  
"Jeice." he said with satisfaction, trying to conceal a laugh. Vegeta and Raditz, who were being drug on their backs, turned over on their stomachs and started doing their poses.  
  
"Burter." Raditz said, giving a victory sign and pointing at Vegeta.  
  
Vegeta in his turn put up an "L" on his forehead and pointed at himself.  
  
"I am Captain Ginyu!" he yelled.  
  
After that all three Saiyans broke out laughing.  
  
But before Captain Ginyu could say anything, they have arrived on Frieza's ship.  
  
A/N: The torture of being on Frieza's ship. Review if you fell like it, but I would appreciate if you did. 


	2. Frieza's Ship

Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of its characters, but I do own my characters  
  
The Ginyu Force entered the ship and drug the Saiyans to Frieza's throne room the same way they drug them to the ship. As they entered, all three of the Saiyans screamed in great horror when they saw Frieza. After a few moments of screaming all of them calmed down, but Chibi screamed his lungs out when he caught sight of Dodoria and Zarbon.  
  
"Who are those freaks!?" he yelled.  
  
"What did you say, you little brat!?" Dodoria asked, enraged.  
  
"He's worse than his reputation." Zarbon commented.  
  
"Just like his brother." Frieza remarked.  
  
"Hey, you haven't seen anything yet." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Yeah, just wait till he's in the right mood." Raditz added.  
  
Vegeta then looked at Recoome who was holding his tail.  
  
"Let go of my tail already!!" he yelled.  
  
"Yeah, no kiddin!!" Raditz said as he gave a death glare to Burter.  
  
"Why don't you make us, little monkeys?" Burter asked.  
  
"Oh, we will don't you worry about that, just wait till I get loose." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Recoome, Burter let go of them." Frieza ordered.  
  
"Yes, Lord Frieza." the two Ginyu Force members replied and unwillingly let the two Saiyans go.  
  
Vegeta and Raditz immediately jumped to their feet and kicking Burter and Recoome in the butt, ran off to a corner.  
  
"Let go of me, you purple cloud of gas!!" Chibi yelled at Captain Ginyu, who was still the young Saiyan by the scuff of his neck.  
  
"Make me!" Captain Ginyu yelled back.  
  
"Fine, I'll bite you again!" Chibi licked his lips.  
  
"Hey brother, leave some for us!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Yeah we're hungry too!" Raditz nodded.  
  
Captain Ginyu set the young Saiyan down in a hurry and backed away.  
  
"Stay away from me, you cannibals!" he said.  
  
"What happened there, Captain Ginyu?" Zarbon asked. Then, for the first time he noticed Captain Ginyu's blood stained wrist (A/N: Observant, aren't we?). "What happened to you!?" he asked.  
  
"Captain Ginyu pointed at Chibi, who was now talking and laughing with his older brother and Raditz.  
  
"He bit me!" Captain Ginyu said.  
  
"Well you put me under your stinky armpit!" Chibi answered. At that the older Saiyans started roaring with laughter.  
  
"I do not have a stinky armpit!" Captain Ginyu yelled.  
  
"Do to!" Chibi yelled back.  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Uh- ha!"  
  
"Nah- uh!"  
  
"Uh- ha!"  
  
"Nah- uh!"  
  
Vegeta and Raditz watched wide-eyed.  
  
"This is ridiculous." Vegeta said.  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!'  
  
"Do to!"  
  
"Do not!"  
  
"Enough!" Frieza finally yelled.  
  
All of them quieted down and stared at the enraged tyrant. The Ginyu Force bowed and walked out the door.  
  
"Control freak." Chibi whispered to Vegeta, who began laughing.  
  
"What did you say about Lord Frieza?" Dodoria asked.  
  
"Lord?" Raditz asked. "Since when did he become a lord?"  
  
"Watch your mouth, monkey!" Frieza said and started talking to Zarbon. It was then, when all of the Saiyans began feeling the effects of exhaustion kick in.  
  
"Brother, I'm tired. Can we go home now?" Chibi asked, yawning.  
  
"Sure, why not?" Vegeta yawned back.  
  
The three of them turned around and were trying to sneak off without anybody noticing them. When they almost made it out the door, they were stopped by Zarbon.  
  
"Where are the three of you going?" he asked loudly, getting everyone's attention. After that comment all three Saiyans fell down anime style.  
  
"My little brother is tired, and so are we!" Vegeta yelled back as all three of them were getting up. " I have to take him home before he really goes psycho and starts biting every one in here. Except us of course but them we'll be attacking as well."  
  
Zarbon shuddered at the thought of the three little Saiyans attacking all of them.  
  
" I never gave you permission to leave." Frieza said.  
  
"Grrrrrrrr." Vegeta growled.  
  
"Lord Frieza, I think it would be wise to give them leave, it be safer for all of us."  
  
"Well, they can always sleep on the ship." Dodora replied.  
  
"Well, we wouldn't be able to, because we'd keep hearing you walk around!" Vegeta yelled causing Chibi and Raditz to laugh.  
  
"Oh, come on Frieza, let us go!" Raditz yelled and pointed at the sleeping Chibi, who was curled up in a ball on the floor and was muttering in his dreams. (A/N: Awwww, so cute!)  
  
"Must. kill. Frieza. Will. kill. Frieza." Chibi mumbled. (A/N: Okay, not so cute.)  
  
Frieza looked at the little Saiyan in wonder. Then he turned his attention back to the older Saiyans. Raditz was showing only small signs of being tired, while Vegeta was falling asleep on his feet.  
  
"Fine! You can sleep here and then you can leave!" Frieza answered. "Lead them to their room, Zarbon."  
  
Zarbon nodded. Vegeta awoke from his dosing off and picking up his little brother of the floor, he followed the annoyed looking Zarbon. Raditz shrugged and also followed. As they walked through the hall, they met up with the Ginyu Force. Yet again. Vegeta paid no attention to them as he falling asleep as he was walking.  
  
"Must. sleep. Must. sleep." he was muttering.  
  
"Nap time." Captain Ginyu said, pocking Chibi who turned over in Vegeta's arms in response.  
  
"Just leave them alone." Zarbon said.  
  
"For once Zarbon is sticking up for us." Raditz smirked.  
  
".What.?" Vegeta asked sleepily.  
  
When they finally arrived at the room, Vegeta put his little brother on the bed and used his last strength to walk to his own bed. Then throwing himself onto it he instantly fell asleep.  
  
  
  
A/N: Well this ones kindda short. The next chapter will be funnier than this one. Or I'll try to make it. Review if you want, but it be nice. Thanks. 


	3. Chibi's Prank

A/N: Sorry I haven't updated for a while, so busy with homework and everything. Anyways here the next chapter. And thank you everyone who has reviewed so far. You don't believe how happy you made with your wonderful comments. Hey, I didn't get any flames yet so that's some progress there. And Chibi, you little bum, you better review my poem soon! Hope you enjoy this chapter, everyone!  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Dragonball Z but I do own my characters.  
  
Vegeta has been sleeping peacefully when through his wonderful dreams he heard a familiar voice calling. Lazily, he opened his eyes and turned over only to see his little brother peering into his face, while jumping up and down on his bed.  
  
"Oh, it's only you." Vegeta muttered, turning over again, trying to go back to sleep.  
  
"Ah, come on brother!!! Get up!" Chibi yelled happily.  
  
"Go away." Vegeta growled not turning to face his brother. "I'm still tired."  
  
"Ah, come on!!! Get up! Get up! Get up!" Chibi yelled, pocking his brother in the back.  
  
Vegeta sat up enraged, veins popping out on his forehead.  
  
"I told you to leave me alone!!!" he yelled furiously.  
  
Chibi looked at him in terror.  
  
"Sa-a-a-a-a-ave me-e-e-e-e-e-e-e-e!!!!" the young Saiyan yelled running out the door.  
  
"Peace and quiet at last." Vegeta murmured, taking a look at his sleeping friend, he too lied down and went back to sleep.  
  
When he next woke up, Vegeta saw Chibi sitting on the edge of his bed.  
  
"Hello, brother." Chibi said with a grin.  
  
"I don't thick you're that happy to see me." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Well, of course I am. You should now that we're brothers and that we will be fighting side by side in many battles and."  
  
"SHUT UP!!!! I've heard it all from mother at least a million times and I don't need you to say it to me." Vegeta yelled.  
  
"Okay, I was just trying to show you how good my memory is." Chibi answered.  
  
"Well, I'm pretty sure that anyone could remember something that they've heard so many times, but then again you surprise me, cause considering your memory, it'd be surprising if you remembered something that was pounded into your head." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"What?"  
  
"And your listening skills need improvement as well as your memory." Vegeta replied.  
  
"Hey!" Chibi said. "I could keep going on and on with the things mother says you need improvement on. Like your table manners and showing respect to adults. Oh by the way there was a very nice example of when you talked back to mother and she pulled your tail and when."  
  
"Shut up already!!! I remember it all better than you do!!" Vegeta yelled again.  
  
"Yeah, and I'm sure you remember the time when I put honey all over mother and father's bed and said it was you, and then mother."  
  
"And I'm sure you remember the number of bones that I broke in your body for that little prank, and I'll double that number if you don't shut up right now. And I'll be sure to include your tail in there." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"Ummm, did I just mention something about honey? I 'm sorry, my mistake." Chibi answered in a hurry.  
  
Just then wild pounding came on the door. Chibi looked up in terror.  
  
"I don't suppose that that has anything to do with you now, does it?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Naaahh! Me? You've got to be kidding! No way!" Chibi replied.  
  
"Oh, well then, let see what's behind door number one." Vegeta smirked and getting up, he walked towards the door that was being pounded on. Chibi jumped off his bed and ran in front of his brother, blocking his way.  
  
"No, brother! Don't!" he said.  
  
"Move, Chibi." Vegeta scowled.  
  
"But I can't let you! It's not right!" Chibi yelled back, desperately.  
  
"I said move!" Vegeta's scowl deepened.  
  
"But you can't see it!" Chibi yelled again. Vegeta grabbed Chibi's arm and flinging him to the side he walked towards the door. Before Chibi could have done anything, his brother was looking at an angry, soaked mob made up of Frieza, Dodoria, Zarbon, Ginyu Force, and Kui. This whole sight was hilarious and Vegeta did his best not to laugh, but when he caught sight of Jeice and Zarbon's dripping hair, he couldn't hold it in anymore.  
  
"Ah. AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!" Vegeta laughed uncontrollably. Frieza's growl made him calm down and stop laughing.  
  
Chibi who was sitting on his bed, was looking down and trying not to laugh as well. He also noticed that while Frieza was explaining what happened to his brother, he pointed at Chibi a few times.  
  
After some talk with the tyrant, Vegeta turned away and after their enemies left and the doors closed, he walked over to his little brother. Raditz who was now awake and heard every word of what Frieza said, now looked at the angered Vegeta. The older Prince walked up to his little brother with a fierce scowl. Chibi was looking down, smiling in his attempts not to laugh.  
  
"You wipe that grin right off your face, you hear me?!!" Vegeta yelled. Chibi couldn't help it and let out a little giggle. "Quit your laughing!! You know what you did back there?!!" Vegeta yelled again.  
  
"Well, I saw them training and so I decided to be nice and so I cooled them off a little." Chibi answered. (A/N: Don't ask me how he got all that water over there or how he emptied it out. He just did.) Raditz was trying to keep a laugh back.  
  
"Cooling them off a little?! Is that what you call it?!!" Vegeta yelled. "And what was it you said back there after you unloaded the water?" he asked.  
  
"Well, after I emptied the water and they said that I could have broke the ship that way, I said, 'Well maybe somebody should lay of the Twinkies!'. And then they came after me so I couldn't say anymore." Chibi replied. "A/N: I don't own Twinkies.) Right then Raditz couldn't keep it in anymore and he burst out laughing.  
  
"Raditz! Shut up right now!!" Vegeta yelled even more enraged. Raditz quieted down. Vegeta turned back to Chibi. "Now as for you, I'm thinking of a good punishment that would keep all of us out of trouble."  
  
Raditz deciding it would be better to stay on Vegeta's good side, walked up to him and spoke to him quietly.  
  
"Alright it's settled. Your punishment is that you can't go out of this room unless one of us is with you" Vegeta stated. Chibi looked angrily at Raditz who was standing next to his older brother and was waving at him with a smirk.  
  
"Raditz, I hate you." Chibi said angrily.  
  
Raditz shrugged. "I could care less." he replied. Then he turned to Vegeta again. "Can we go eat now?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Raditz why are you always hungry? I mean anytime we go somewhere all I ever hear from you is 'Can we go eat now?'." Vegeta answered.  
  
"That's not true." Raditz replied.  
  
"Almost." Vegeta said.  
  
"Hey I've got a theory on that." Chibi remarked.  
  
"Oh yeah? What is it?" Vegeta asked, while Raditz scowled.  
  
"Well, here's what I think. I think he want to be as fat as Dodoria in the future." Chibi answered.  
  
"And why's that?" Vegeta laughed. While Raditz took a step towards the younger Saiyan.  
  
"That's simple. He either want to be so fat that he doesn't have to do anything, or, or he wants to defeat his enemies by sitting on them." Chibi replied.  
  
"Chibi you little idiot!" Raditz yelled and was about to charge at him, when Vegeta put his arm out stopping him.  
  
"Did you think of that yourself?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Yeah, I thought of it myself." Chibi replied.  
  
"Figures." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Um, what do you mean by that?" Chibi asked.  
  
"Nothing." Vegeta said.  
  
"Are you saying it's a stupid theory?" Chibi asked again.  
  
"No, I'm saying it's the most brilliant thing I've ever heard." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Are you serious?" Chibi asked.  
  
"No!" Vegeta yelled. "I mean come on! Why would he want to be that fat. Just think of it for a moment." "Like I said, he want to sit on people." Chibi answered.  
  
"Okay, even if he would, how would he be able to move towards his enemies to try to sit on them?" Vegeta asked in his turn  
  
"He wouldn't. He'd be so big, he wouldn't have to." Chibi said.  
  
"Oh, god, you are an idiot." Vegeta replied shaking his head.  
  
"Well, at least I know how to defend my statements. So you gotta gimme some credit there." Chibi remarked.  
  
"I guess so." Vegeta agreed.  
  
"Yeah, what a great accomplishment, Chibi." Raditz answered.  
  
"Greater than whatever you thought of." Chibi sneered and stuck his tongue out at his friend.  
  
"What!?" Raditz yelled.  
  
"You heard me." Chibi replied.  
  
"You little brat!" Raditz yelled t him again.  
  
"You two are hopeless." Vegeta said shaking his head. "I'm going to eat, you can stay here. But Chibi you are not going to stay here alone." he added when his brother looked up hopefully. "I sick and tired of getting in trouble for what you do."  
  
"But how am I going to escape if you lock me in here?" Chibi asked.  
  
"Well don't think I forgot about a thing called air vents." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Ah, crap." Chibi sighed, crushed.  
  
"You're smarter then meets the eye, I'll give you that much." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"Hey!" Chibi said.  
  
"You know I'm right." Vegeta jeered.  
  
"And you." Chibi was about to say.  
  
"Why don't we just go eat before another fight starts." Raditz proposed.  
  
"That's all you think about." Chibi answered. "No, he just had enough of your mouth, little brother, and now you better shut up." Vegeta explained.  
  
"Exactly." Raditz replied.  
  
"I hope mother and father won't be that hard on me for what you've done, Chibi." Vegeta remarked hopefully.  
  
"I hope they will." Chibi answered with a smirk.  
  
"Shut up. I hate you so much Chibi." Vegeta replied.  
  
"I know." Chibi answered.  
  
"No you don't. But you'll find out once we get into the training room." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"The training room?" Chibi asked. "Oh, no."  
  
With that the tree Saiyans made their way out to get some food.  
  
A/N: Okay, Vegeta would have had fun with the prank his little brother pulled, if he didn't get in trouble for whatever Chibi did. His parents are like that. I'll put them in within a few chapters. You'll see what they're like. Anyway, I hope you liked this chapter. Review if you want to, but it'd be nice. Thanks. 


	4. A New Prank And The Alliance Of The Two ...

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Dragonball Z, but I do own my characters. I also don't own Twinkies. Sorry about not updating for a while, I'm so slow at that. Very busy. And thank you all who have reviewed! You've made me really happy. Chibi: Someone actually made you happy? Well, that's the first. Me: heh, * smacks Chibi over the head* Chbi: *holding head* What did you do that for!? Me: So you would shut up! Anyway, all of the reviews were good so far, except *glares at Chibi* from someone I know. Chbi: Well you called me a little bum in your author's note and everybody read it! Me: Alright, I guess didn't have to do that, I guess I admit that was wrong. Raditz: You admit you were wrong!? The world is coming to an end!! Me: Shut up, you moron! I didn't say I was wrong, I said what I did was wrong! And if you keep that crap up I'm going to have Frieza come after you, got that!!? Raditz: *looking at me horrified* Okay, I'll stop. Me: Anyway, if you, Chibi, would have reviewed my poem sooner, I wouldn't have called you that. Chibi: I told you I was going to review your poem, so that should be good enough! Me: Yeah, we'll see when you review, if you review *gets evil glare from Chibi*. OK, here's the next chapter, I hope you enjoy it! Chibi: Yeah, we'll see how much they enjoy. Me: *smacks Chibi over the head* Hope you like it! Chibi: Oww.  
  
Vegeta, Raditz and Chibi were walking down towards the cafeteria, now quietly after the fight the two brothers had. When they walked in they looked around. To the great misfortune of the Saiyans, the Ginyu Force was there, stuffing their faces.  
  
"Oh, great. And you'd think they'd be training." Vegeta sighed.  
  
"Probably not training, because of what Chibi pulled." Raditz remarked.  
  
Vegeta gave a death glare to his brother.  
  
"So I guess we should be thanking you for having to put up with them." he growled.  
  
Chibi looked at the floor and said nothing. The three Saiyans caught sight of an empty table. Unfortunately, it was all the way in the back of the room, so they had to walk past the Ginuy Force.  
  
Slowly they headed towards the table. When they were passing by, all of the Ginyu Force looked up and smirked.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the three great Saiyans. Got hungry?" Jeice sneered.  
  
"Well, if it isn't the great Ginyu Force, eating Twinkies. Consider loosing weight maybe?" Vegeta answered. Raditz and Chibi began laughing.  
  
"You little." Jeice growled and stood up.  
  
"Oh, please, no! I'm too young to die. Especially, if you're going to sit on me, that would defiantly be painful." Vegeta replied.  
  
"You're gonna pay for that!!" Jeice yelled and was about to attack.  
  
"Leave them alone Jeice. You know what Frieza would have said if you killed them. Anyway, they'll get plenty from their mother and father." Captain Ginyu said.  
  
"Aaahh, poor babies got in trouble." Recoome sneered making the rest of the Ginyu Force laugh, thinking the older Saiyan Prince wouldn't think of a come back.  
  
"Well, at least we have a mother and father." Vegeta answered.  
  
The Ginyu Force stopped laughing. It was the Saiyans turn to laugh and they took the chance with pleasure. (A/N: I know it's not that good of a comeback, but since the Ginyu Force are mentally disabled, they can't really see that.)  
  
"If we didn't have any parents, than how were we born?" Burter asked.  
  
"I don't know, you tell me." Vegeta replied.  
  
"I know!" Chibi said. The others looked at him. "Well, maybe I don't. But what ever gave birth to you, it was a great variety of colors!"  
  
Vegeta and Raditz broke out laughing.  
  
"A variety of colors?" Recoome asked. (A/N: We all know he's dumb.)  
  
"Yeah! Cause for example, blue and red make purple, and that's you." Chibi pointed at Captain Ginyu. "Yellow and red make orange, and that would be you." He said pointing at Jeice. Then he pointed at Burter. "Blue is an original color. Yellow and blue make green, and that's the frog man. And you." he added, looking confused at Recoome. "You, I have no idea."  
  
The older Saiyans were snickering behind Chibi.  
  
"Yeah, all of you might be long lost cousins, cause he mentioned only three colors for all of you." Raditz remarked. Vegeta laughed uncontrollably.  
  
The Ginyu Force, however, didn't think it was that funny. They were scowling at the three Saiyans fiercely.  
  
"Um, we'll leave you to your Twinkies now. You guys really look like you're having a great day. Hope it goes the same for you. Bye!" Vegeta said and the three Saiyans ran to the table in the back. They sat down and started laughing and slapping each other high fives.  
  
"Man, we really tore them apart." Raditz managed to say in between laughs.  
  
"Those guys have no good comebacks at all." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"But it still was funny." Chibi replied.  
  
"Yeah, that color thing was a good one." Raditz complimented the younger Saiyan.  
  
"Of course that's to be expected. Obviously you two wouldn't think of anything that good." Chibi replied and almost went flying out of his chair after Vegeta's fist found it's target.  
  
"And serves you right, brat." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"Owwy." Chibi said as he rubbed his cheek. (A/N: Sure sounds like real life doesn't it? Chibi: Shut up!!)  
  
They went and got their food and began eating it with great speed. When they were done, they leaned back in their chairs relaxing.  
  
"I'm tired again." Chibi remarked.  
  
"Oh you mean unloading all that water burned up most of your energy up?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Shut up!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"Or was it yelling about the Twinkies situation was what got you tired?" Raditz asked as well.  
  
Chibi sunk deeper in his chair.  
  
"Well, I could use a little bit of sleep myself. I guess looking at Frieza makes my eyes burn and ache." Vegeta answered leaning further back on his chair and putting his arms behind his head.  
  
"What did you say, monkey-prince?" the voice of the tyrant came to the ears of the Saiyans. Vegeta immediately sat up.  
  
"Who, me?" he asked pointing at himself, as Frieza, Zarbon, and Dodoria walked over to the Saiyans. Chibi looked at his brother and smirked. Vegeta shook his head and mouthed 'no'. Chibi's smirk deepened.  
  
"Yes, you, and want to hear what you just said." Frieza answered.  
  
"I didn't say anything." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Oh, come now brother you know lying is a bad thing." Chibi snickered.  
  
Vegeta tried kicking but his little brother under the table, but Chibi moved his leg, foreseeing what his brother was going to do.  
  
"So are you lying to me, Vegeta?" Frieza asked. Chibi nodded.  
  
"Me?" Vegeta asked in his turn, mouthing a threat at Chibi.  
  
"Well, I'm talking to you, aren't I?"  
  
"You could have been talking to my little brother. His name is Vegeta as well." the older Prince answered.  
  
"Well, I'm talking to you, now answer me!!" Frieza yelled loosing his temper. Vegeta stayed silent.  
  
"I can tell you what my brother said." Chibi proposed. Vegeta looked at him, eyes widened with horror, while Frieza turned to him. "He said."  
  
"Well, tell me!" Frieza yelled.  
  
"He said that he was tired." Chibi replied.  
  
"That's all?" Frieza asked narrowing his eyes.  
  
"Yeah, basically." Chibi answered.  
  
"Oh, I guess I won't get anything more out of you two for now but I'll make sure that I will talk to your parents." Frieza said and walked off, followed by Zarbon and Dodoria.  
  
"Phew," Vegeta sighed. "Thanks, Chibi, I owe you one."  
  
"That's right, and now you have to help me with a little prank I want to do." Chibi replied with a grin.  
  
"Ahhh... Oh, fine." Vegeta answered.  
  
"Good brother." Chibi's grin widened.  
  
"I can't believe I'm doing this." Vegeta shook his head.  
  
"Um, what do you want Vegeta to do, Chibi? I just thought I'd ask." Raditz said. "Yeah, I'm curious too." Vegeta added.  
  
"Oh, well you're gonna love this one." Chibi smirked.  
  
"Why is that?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Because this will give you an opportunity to payback the orange guy and the green-haired dude." Chibi replied.  
  
"And how's that?" Vegeta asked, still not trusting his brother, but he wouldn't break the word that he has given.  
  
"Well, here..." Chibi leaned over the table and whispered his idea to the older Saiyans.  
  
"That is so cool! Man, I'm seriously going for this one!" Vegeta exclaimed.  
  
"Yeah, I like that idea too." Raditz remarked.  
  
"Oh, but Chibi." Vegeta said.  
  
"Yes, what is it?" Chibi asked.  
  
"When and how did you come up with this?" Vegeta asked in his turn.  
  
"Well, I guess it just popped into my head. So I decided to black mail you into it somehow, cause I knew that you wouldn't agree on doing it unless I did. More over you'd probably lock me up in that room or something." Chibi answered.  
  
"Well, thanks." Vegeta replied his eyes slightly narrowed.  
  
"You're welcome." Chibi grinned back.  
  
"But your intuition was correct. If I would have found out about that I would have locked you up, not only that I would have made it even more sufferable than that." Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Thanks." Chibi answered.  
  
"You're welcome." Vegeta smirked again.  
  
"You two are the most nicest brother the world has ever known." Raditz commented.  
  
"Thanks, Raditz, you're my best friend." Vegeta replied with a grim expression.  
  
"I know." Raditz replied.  
  
"Well, come on brother let's go get the lighters." Chibi said getting up.  
  
"Okay!" Vegeta answered and the two started walking away.  
  
"Have fun!!" Raditz yelled.  
  
"We will, I can tell you that much!" Vegeta yelled.  
  
"I'm sure of that." Raditz grinned.  
  
  
  
A/N: Me: Well, the next chapter should be fun. Chibi: You said it. Me: Yeah, and I'll update as soon as I can, and sorry if it'll take a while. Okay, bye! Raditz and Chibi: *glare at me* Me: What? Chibi: Aren't you forgetting something? Me: Forgetting what? Raditz:*points at the notebook my story is written in* Me: Oh yeah! I also want to thank Chibi Vegeta for helping write the story. Thank you so much! Chibi: Finally I get some respect from you. Me: Since you deserve it, I give it to you. Chibi: Aw, thanks. Me: Okay everyone, gotta go, review if you want but I would really, really appreciate it! Bye *waves* Chibi and Raditz: Bye *wave as well* 


	5. Lighters and Unfortunate Accidents

Disclaimer: Me: I don't own Dragonball Z or any of the copywrited stuff mentioned in this story, but I do own my characters. Thank you everyone who has reviewed so far, I'm really grateful. Chibi: You should have been at the bonfire on Saturday, it was so much fun. Raditz: Yeah, we were having a blast. Me: Sorry I missed it, I was rather busy. But at least we had a good time watching my wonderful movie, right Chibi? Chibi: Yeah, that movie was awesome! Raditz: What movie are you guys talking about? Me and Chibi: Wrath of the Ninja!! Raditz: Oh, that... Me: Hey, that's a cool movie!! It's got blood and gore, swearing, accuatually, not that much of that, and even some cannibalistic parts, but very little. Raditz: Was that an anime? Me: Yep. Raditz: Figures. Chibi: That movie was really good, except I didn't get to see the ending of it. Me: Next time you come. Okay, here's the next chapter people, hope you like it.  
  
Chibi and Vegeta were running down the hall way of the ship towards their room. They ran in and began searching.  
  
"Chibi, did you find them?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"No, not yet." Chibi replied, looking around. "How about you, brother?"  
  
"No."  
  
They continued looking around for a while longer without any luck. Then the younger Saiyan jumped up.  
  
"I found it!!!!" he yelled with triumph.  
  
"Great! How many?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Uh, two!" Chibi replied, holding up the two lighters.  
  
"Alright, now let the fun begin!" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"Got that right." Chibi smirked back.  
  
The two Saiyan Princes walked out the door with evil smirks and lively fire in their eyes. They were half way to the cafeteria, when Vegeta stopped.  
  
"What is it, brother?" Chibi asked.  
  
"I was thinking, maybe we should get some hair spray, you know so that the flame is bigger." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"That might work... Oh I got it!!! Gasoline!!!!" Chibi yelled.  
  
"Oh yeah!!!" Vegeta yelled with a demonic expression.  
  
"Let's go get it." Chibi yelled and ran down the hall.  
  
"You know where?" Vegeta asked catching up to him.  
  
"You bet I do." Chibi smirked and lead the way.  
  
They ran on for a while until they reached the chamber where the main engines of the ship were.  
  
* * *  
  
"I haven't seen Vegeta or his little brother around lately." Zarbon commented, drinking a glass of wine along with Frieza and Dodoria. (A/N: It's sharing everyone. Like splitting a milkshake. EWWWWW!!!)  
  
"You're right Mr. Zarbon, what they could be up to?" Frieza wondered, sipping his share of the wine before passing it to Dodoria. (EWWWWWWWW!!!!) They were obviously drunk as the two brothers ran through the hallway before Chibi stopped and walked to the camera and knocked.  
  
"Is anyone there?" One of Chibi's eyeballs could be seen as he repeatedly knocked on the camera lenses.  
  
Not noticing the young saiyan, Frieza commented, "Their race is known for their stealth, it's no wonder why we can't find them." Chibi again knocked on the glass, his brother joining the struggle.  
  
"Hey, you think anybody can see us?" Vegeta stopped for a moment while his brother continued to pound on the lenses.  
  
"..Nah. Come on, let's continue to our mission." Chibi stopped and the two continued to dash down the hall leaving the drunken aliens to change the conversation.  
  
"I must leave Lord Frieza, I think it's time for my manicure." Zarbon walked away to one certain room.  
  
"Hey boys, you came to do my nails, right?" He looked at poor Vegeta and Chibi, who looked up in return before the mouths opened really wide.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!" The scream belonged to none other than, (Dun Dun Dunhn.) CHIBI!!! The force of the yell blew Zarbon back, while Vegeta clenched his ears and took the chance to scram.  
  
"Hey, wait for MEEEE!!!" Chibi jumping over the prone figure of Zarbon and followed his brother, holding the precious lighters returning back to the room.  
  
* * *  
  
Vegeta ran into the bathroom, before scrunching his nose in disgust at faint smell. He was quickly aware of a faint squeak, before hearing a splashing sound and another rumbling noise.  
  
"Dear God Almighty, Raditz. Why?" Vegeta screamed holding his nose at the terrible stench. Raditz, completely unaware, looked over the intergalactic newspaper.  
  
"Why hello Vegeta, how's the plan going?" Raditz grinned before the two winced at the sound of a slammed door and constant whimpering from the youngest of the saiyans.  
  
"Zarbon. manicure. whore.,"Chibi whispered.  
  
"Chibi, it's all right," Vegeta muttered after moving his loose shirt over his nose, "Although once he smell this."  
  
"BLAAA!!! What is that SMELL?" Chibi covered his nose also before seeing the worst thing at the moment.  
  
"Hello Chibi," Raditz greeted the prince as he wiped his butt with toilet paper, "Good timing, I'm almost done." (A/N: If you ask me it's very bad timing.) He smiled at the two before flushing the toilet, and turned around with his pants up, (A/N: Wow, what a great accomplishment, we're making progress here people. Raditz actually got his pants all the way up. He's a big kid now, I do not own Pull-Ups or their logos.)  
  
However they heard the sound of large far away rumbling. All three gazed turned very fearfully to the toilet.  
  
"It's coming," Raditz commented weakly.  
  
"RUN.FOR.ITTTTTTT!!!" Chibi screamed right before the three got a glimpse of brownish liquid escaping from the toilet cover with small chunks in the liquid escaping from the toilet. (A/N: We got small chunks of fecal matter here, everyone.EVACUTE.)  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" The three with great speed, ran out of the room and headed straight for another empty room. After escaping the deadly fate, the two princes regained their breath and the ability to speak and glared at their older companion.  
  
"I hope you're happy Raditz," Vegeta snarled.  
  
"Yeah, you could have killed us back there, and I'm not talking about the smell." Chibi added, shuddering at the mental images of Raditz butt-naked. (A/N: EWWWWWW!!!)  
  
"Well I really had to go I'm sor." He was interrupted by agonized screams.  
  
"IT'S COMING, EVERYONE EVACUTE!!!" the sound of the Ginyu Force screaming and the sound of heavy footsteps made Raditz smile uneasily.  
  
"Hey at least they paid too."  
  
Vegeta angrily shook his head, "Sometimes I don't know about you Raditz."  
  
"Come on brother, this is the "perfect" opportunity to start the prank." Chibi smirked sinisterly. (A/N: Now I think that Cell's Vegeta cells actually came from Chibi.)  
  
"I agree, let's go." Vegeta returned the smirk and the two ran out the door.  
  
Chibi returned back real quick and turned to Raditz, "Now Raditz. don't use the bathroom anytime soon."  
  
* * *  
With a loud crash, Jeice and Zarbon fell to the ground after running into each other.  
  
"I think we lost them," Zarbon commented relieved.  
  
"Just to be on the safe side," Jeice started to say, "Let's hide in the spare storage room over there."  
  
"Good idea Jeice, come on before they pick up our trail." With that, the two fled and locked the door behind them only to come face to face with a pair of demonic eyes, which seemingly glowed red.  
  
"We have been expecting you," the older prince sneered.  
  
"Now it's time to."  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!" As Frieza and Dodoria were making their round trips surveying every soldier, they saw the door to the empty storage room fly open with Zarbon and Jeice screaming and the sight of orange flames through their hair. (A/N: Haw Haw Haw)  
  
"AAAAH!!! Put it out, Put it out!!" the two in unison screamed in girly voices, flailing their arms trying to put out the flames.  
  
"Haw Haw Haw Haw Haw Haw Haw!!!" Frieza and Dodoria turned to see Vegeta and Chibi rolling on the ground with tears streaming down their faces as they could hardly breathe.  
  
"THAT'S IT!!!! YOU TWO ARE GOING TO BE PUNISHED, ESPECIALLY YOUUUUU!!!!" Frieza pointed at the younger prince as the two immediately rose to their feet and shivered. Chibi's eyes widened as his mouth opened in slow motion.  
  
"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!" At that Frieza was thrown back going faster then lightspeed with Zarbon and Dodoria clinging to the edges of his floating chair as he sped down the hallway of the ship going backwards at tremendous speed.  
  
Vegeta looked at his younger brother in shock, ".............."  
  
"The coast is clear come on." Chibi, followed by his brother, sprinted back to their replacement room. However the relief ended when they water running in the bathroom.  
  
"I thought we told him not to go!" Vegeta yelled as Raditz quickly came out, his long hair a little tangled from what appeared to be a strong surge of air.  
  
"NOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!" The two brothers looked on in horror at the sight of the bathroom.  
  
"I only washed my hands, so what are you all worked about?"  
  
A/N: Big thanks to one of my best friends, her name is.. SSX7 CHIBI VEGETA!!!!! To all you Raditz fans, I did not mean all of this it only came out on good ol' fashion humor.  
  
"MUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!"  
  
F/N: To all of you loyal followers of Chibi out there, tis me the one and only. I just like to say that despite the fiction of this story it is based on friend's attitudes. And I'd like you all to know. that I'll be helping my sibling on the next chapter.  
  
"MUHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!" 


	6. Powerful Lungs and The Great Escape

Disclaimer: Me no own DBZ. And me say sorry to Raditz fans (if he has any. JK JK JK!!! I know he has fans. In fact he's mine and Chibi's second favorite character!!) for bashing majorly on Raditz. M'kay, that's me disclaimer. This might not be as funny. Sorry.  
  
"Thank God you didn't do anything in there Raditz." Chibi looked with gratitude at the ceiling.  
  
"You really had me worried there too." Vegeta remarked.  
  
"Nah, I wouldn't have to go again so soon." Raditz smiled at him. "Not unless I had..."  
  
"NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!! DOOON'T SAAY IIT!!!!" the two brothers yelled in unison getting mental pictures again.  
  
"Okay so I won't." Raditz shrugged.  
  
The three just sat there staring at each other for a while.  
  
"You know there's a strong wind out there." Raditz finally interrupter the silence.  
  
"There's no wind in space, you imbecile!!" Vegeta yelled at him.  
  
"Yeah, I know, but how do you explain the big surge of air that messed up my hair?" Raditz asked. (A/N: I am not, by all means, making him sound prissy. That is just plain wrong if you ask me)  
  
"Ummmmm..." Vegeta sat there thinking hard. As far as he could think there was no logical explanation to that particular event.  
  
Suddenly they could hear a faint "aaaaah!". It was getting louder as it approached. And it approached with great speed.  
  
"...aaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaa.." and in a moment it was gone, leaving after it a huge, storm-like wind.  
  
"Now what were you saying about there being no wind in space?!!!" Raditz yelled over the sound of the powerful wind to his friend as the struggled to keep standing straight.  
  
In a moment it passed.  
  
"Didn't that scream a little while ago just sounded like Frieza?" Chibi asked, puzzled.  
  
Vegeta looked out of the room. He looked right and left but couldn't find anything that resembled Frieza. "I dunno, he's not out there." He said coming back in.  
  
All three of them sat on the beds, Vegeta and Chibi on one and Raditz on the one opposite of the two brothers, facing them. They were still trying to figure out that weird wind mystery.  
  
"You think he's still going around after you blew him away with that yell of yours?" Vegeta asked, turning to face his little brother.  
  
"He could be.." Chibi replied.  
  
"Knowing you, Chibi, and the strong lungs you have, if you screamed loud enough, he would be still zooming through the space ship." Raditz remarked.  
  
"Yeah, but I didn't even try.." Chibe answered.  
  
Then it came again.  
  
"...aaaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa.....!!!!!!!!" leaving behind it a tremendous wind.  
  
Before it passed, the three Saiyans looked out into the hall, and unmistakably saw Frieza's floating chair zoom by at incredible speed.  
  
After the wind quieted, Raditz turned to Chibi, "Did you say you didn't even try?"  
  
Chibi smiled uneasily. "Yeah."  
  
Raditz shook his head with amazement. "I'm not going to say anything."  
  
Once again the three sat in silence staring at either the walls in front of them or the ceiling above them. Or both (Chibi).  
  
"I'm bored." Vegeta muttered.  
  
"I bet you're not as bored as I am." Chibi commented.  
  
"Why wouldn't I be as bored as you are?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Well, just how bored are you?" Chibi asked.  
  
"I'm very bored." Vegeta answered, not quite understanding where this was going.  
  
"HA HA!!! I am more bored than you are. MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!" Chibi pointed. "Why is that?" Vegeta asked, looking around nervously.  
  
"Because I am very, incredibly, ultimately, totally, greatly, tremendously, indescribably, completely..."  
  
"OKAY CHIBI, SHUT UP!!!! I get the picture!!!" Vegeta yelled, knowing his little brother could keep going forever.  
  
"Now who's more bored?" Chibi smirked with triumph.  
  
"SHU-U-UT U-U-U-P!!!" Vegeta yelled. Chibi's hair waved with the force of his brothers yell.  
  
"That isn't the best you can do, right?" he asked.  
  
"No, but you wanna see it?" Vegeta smirked.  
  
"NO!! NO!! God no!!! I really don't wanna go deaf!" Chibi yelled, waving his hands in the air. (A/N: Well, now there's a family trait we know they share)  
  
All of the sudden...  
  
"...aaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaaaa....!!!"  
  
IT CAME AGAIN. NNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!!  
  
And again a tremendous wind followed the scream. (A/N: Dang, Chibi really does have some very strong lungs. I mean how many of us would be able to yell so loud that it would send someone flying back going faster than light speed in the first place and on top of that make 'em keep going for... God knows how long)  
  
"He still hasn't stopped yet?" Vegeta asked.  
  
"Nope, guess not." Chibi shrugged.  
  
Vegeta and Raditz looked at him.  
  
Chibi gave a nervous laugh. "Hey, quit staring at me like that."  
  
Vegeta and Raditz turned away, shaking their heads.  
  
A few moments later, (A/N: It came again!!!! No, I'm just jokin', it didn't come around that fast.) Vegeta broke the silence again.  
  
"I'm still bored. I wish we could go home. Then I would be able to purge." He muttered.  
  
"Yeah, I know, my father said he'd send me on a purge too. But at this rate, we'll never get there and he's probably going to send someone else." Raditz answered.  
  
"Well, heck!!" Chibi jumped to his feet. Raditz and Vegeta looked at him a little weird. "Why don't we just ditch Frieza and go back in our pods?! They're still here, right?"  
  
"Nice plan Chibi, buuut." Vegeta layed back on the bed.  
  
"Buuuuut what!?" Chibi exclaimed.  
  
"It'll never work."  
  
"Why not!?" Chibi and Raditz asked in unison.  
  
"Because, say we do get away, without Frieza noticing.." Vegeta paused and listened for the sound of yelling out in the hallway. Hearing nothing, he continued. ".then what do you think our parents will do to us? We're already sunk pretty deep because of the last prank and the one you pulled before that."  
  
"Hey, why would you be in trouble because of that, Vegeta?" Raditz asked.  
  
"Because every time I do something bad, mother and father assume that brother let me do it, and in fact encouraged me. So I barely ever get punished and brother usually gets the worst of it." Chibi explained with a smirk of pride and satisfaction.(A/N: Life's not fair, it's just not fair *sniff* so incredibly not fair *sob, sob*)  
  
"CHIBI!!!! SHUT UP RIHGT NOW OR YOU'RE GOING TO DIIIIEEEEE!!!!!! Vegeta yelled, springing to his feet and glaring madly at Chibi.  
  
"O-Okay, brother... I-I'll b-b-be quiet now." Chibi whispered.  
  
With a mad snarl, Vegeta sat back down on the bed.  
  
"No but, Vegeta, if we stay here and Frieza takes us back, won't your father and mother be really angry if he handed us over to them and told them all about what we've done? Or would it be better if we tried to get away and then have a little time back at home before Frieza got there?" Raditz asked (A/N: Wow, for once Raditz is talking logic!! Ooh-hoo! Great accomplishment by Raditz teachers! Congratulate them! JK)  
  
"I don't know...." Vegeta answered. Just then....  
  
"....aaaaaaaaaaaaaAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaaa....!!!!!" And with a loud bang Frieza finally stopped by crashing into a wall.  
  
"Here's our perfect chance to get away!!!!" Chibi exclaimed standing up. Raditz followed the young princes' example.  
  
Vegeta hesitated.  
  
"Come on!! If we don't take the chance now, we'll never get a second one! And then what!? Frieza's going to come after us again!!" Chibi yelled.  
  
Vegeta lingered still.  
  
"Come on Vegeta! Your brother's right! For once do the right thing." Raditz backed Chibi up.  
  
At the last comment Vegeta's eyes blazed with fury.  
  
"You just wait till we get home!! I'll beat the snot out of you for that!" he snarled and took off down the hallway, Chibi and Raditz following him, a little bit behind.  
  
"Nice. That one really got 'im" Chibi smirked at Raditz.  
  
"Yeah, but I think I'm really going to regret it later." Raditz answered.  
  
"Oh come on! You know it was the only way!" Chibi tried to cheer his friend up. (A/N: Hmmmmm... Trying to cheer Raditz up? How very unlike Chibi. Maybe he's just preparing for a good laugh when he sees his brother beating on Raditz.)  
  
Unfortunately, for the three, the chamber with the space pods was right past the place where Frieza crashed. Along with his two minions.  
  
"Get...them.."Frieza could barely make out any words from the terrible dizziness he felt as he pointed at the three young Saiyans. (A/N: Okay, I can just see that. Frieza, sounding drunk, points a wobbly hand at the three running Saiyans. Kind of creepy if you ask me.)  
  
"Yes...Lord..Frieza.." Zarbon answered, barely being able to stand on his feet. (A/N: Okay, that's even worse)  
  
"Get out of my way, pretty boy! I'm in a hurry!!!" with that Vegeta punched Zarbon in the face, while he was still running, sending his rival into the wall, right next to Frieza. (A/N: Ahhh, a charming couple, don't you think? ... @-@ Oh, my God!! What did I just say!!?? EEEEEEEEEEEEEEEWWWWWWWWW!!!!) As the coast seemed almost clear, Dodoria got in the way of the Saiyans. (NNNNNNNNNNNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!! *takes breath* NNNNNOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!!!!! M'kay, I'm done now. Or am I?)  
  
"You're...not..getting...away..that...easily..." Dodoria mumbled as Vegeta was coming closer. Vegeta growled furiously and just before he reached Dodoria, he fell to the floor and skidded right between the pink aliens legs. (A/N: Phew. Luckily, Dodoria did not fart. ..EEEEEEEEWWWWW!!! Metal images!!)  
  
Dodoria, being dizzy as well, couldn't understand where the older prince disappeared to. (A/N: Yeah, I mean, one moment he's there and the next he's not! How da heck do you explain that!? *Rolls eyes* Give me a break, what an idiot)  
  
"Over here, fatty!!" Vegeta yelled and just as Dodoria turned around, he got a kick in his face, sending him flying back to the same wall, by Zarbon and Frieza. (A/N: I'm not going to say anything. Believe me, you don't want to know what I was going to say)  
  
"That's that." Vegeta said and strode into the chamber where the pods were held.  
  
"You know something brother, I was planning on taking care of those guys myself." Chibi walked up to him.  
  
"Another time, bro." Vegeta answered, and got into his space pod. "And as for you, Raditz, I won't forget." He growled just before blasting off.  
  
"Gulp, I was afraid of that." Raditz shuddered getting into his own pod.  
  
"He He He.. Good luck Raditz. You'll need it." Chibi snickered as he got into a pod of his own. The two space-pods blasted off, following Vegeta's towards Vegeta-sei.  
  
A/N: What incredible hardships await the three sayians back home? And will they be able to beat Frieza there? Find out on the next chapter of Brotherly Love!! (Dun Dun Duun!)  
  
Okay, I didn't mean all the evil stuff I said about Raditz. I was just having fun. And also a big thanks to my great sibling SSX7 Chibi Vegeta, who helped me out on this and last chapters. Thanks a lot. 


End file.
